


Snookums

by starrypawz



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull can stand endure many things, 'Snookums' is not one of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snookums

The Iron Bull was _tough_.

Tough as nails.

Tough as old boots.

Tough as old boots with nails in.

His endurance was unsurpassed, he could shrug everything off and keep fighting, he was nigh unbreakable. He was-

“Stop.”

Tix laughed, “What’s the matter Snuggle Nug?”

He wasn’t just The Iron Bull, he was Iron _Fucking_ Bull.

“Stop,” All the authoritativeness had gone out and he just sighed. Tix ran her hands over his face, scratching his beard which was something he usually really _liked_.

“Aww,” The elf pouted at him and tilted her head, “Oh, my little sugared Halla,”

He groaned, there was nothing he couldn’t endure.

Except _this_

“What’s wrong with these, Snookums>”

 _Snookums?_ oh hell that just _tore_ it. There was only so much one Qunari could take.

“These are fucking _terrible,”_ Bull shoved a pillow over his head for good measure, his horns comically sticking out at the sides as he sighed. He felt Tix shift against his chest, pulling the corner of the pillow up so he could see her with his good eye, “Maybe I should tell the Ben-Hassrath of this in my next report, new torture technique,” He muttered, placing a hand on her back. 

She was about to drop another one on him, she was debating between _‘My ParVollen Banana cake’_ or _‘My ray of Rivanni sunshine_ ’ but didn’t. Instead leaning forward to kiss the tip of his nose, “Maybe you should”

He’d suffered enough.


End file.
